His Warmth
by MimiBlue
Summary: A scarf, A simple game of tag, and Mikasa's realizations. Set during Mikasa and Eren's childhood


Hey Guys! MimiBlue here and I'm back with another Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fic! Please tell me whether I've improved, gotten worse or whatever… So this story was  
inspired off of a section in my 'Promise Me' fanfic where Eren and Mikasa were both children and I realized it was super fun to write them as children so I decided to write a whole story based off of it. Please Enjoy! And Rate and Review PLEASE~~ J -MimiBlue (NOTE: This story starts off right when Eren and his dad save Mikasa from those weird kidnapping people, and Eren gives MIkasa the scarf, I just changed things around a little bit :P …)

* * *

**His Warmth**

"You're part of our family now, Mikasa. Here. Take my hand and let's go home."

The young boy outstretched his hand towards the shaking little girl and smiled.

_Family….?_

Her eyes cautiously drifted over to the boy. He wasn't her family. Family was with her mom and dad, Family was in their cozy little cabin, Family was talking together, enjoying each other's company. That was family. Not this. She closed her eyes and began to turn away, but then she remembered. This boy had saved her life, saved her from the death she would have easily succumbed to. She took a quiet step forward and closed her hands over his.

She decided she would trust this boy, and care for him. He… he could be her new family.

"Mmm."

She said as she coughed wearily. She was cold and exhausted. She wanted to go back home. She hated this weakness she was showing. It made her furious with her self.

"L-lets just go home."

But as soon as she said that, she felt a pair of warm hands around her neck, placing something on it. Startled she looked down. He was tying a soft, silky scarf around her neck.

"Here." He said blushing as he turned away."You were cold weren't you?..." He paused awkwardly as if expecting her to say something. "L-Let's go back home now." With a hesitant, almost non-existent pause, he turned on his foot and quickly walked back home.

Silent for a moment, as she comprehended what just happened, she smiled, filled with hope. Maybe she would like this family. Clutching the soft scarf to her body, she followed him and slowly trudged home.

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

She woke up with a start, the events of the day before rushing back to her like a bad dream. Her breathing became coarse and ragged, the memories vivid in her mind. She clenched her head with shaking hands and shut her eyes trying to block them away but to no avail. Her head was spinning rapidly and she had trouble seeing straight. When, when would this nightmare end? But she couldn't show this side of her to them. It was too embarrassing for her to even imagine, to even begin to understand. But-

"Mikasa?"

Her name...Who said her name? She cautiously brought her fingers away from her head and looked around the small room, her eyes wide and alert.

Ah. Him. Eren.

She faced him, watching his startled face. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her tiredly.

"Mikasa..? Why...why are you crying?" _I was crying? _She unconsciously touched her fingers to her face to discover it was wet.

"I..."" But she realized she had no words to describe it, the feelings she had just experienced. "I..."

"It's OK. You don't have to explain. Come on, lets just go have breakfast." He got up and right when he was about to leave he cheerfully exclaimed "Mom's toast is the best you know. It would be a shame not to have some."

She watched him, dazed, as he left the small room.

* * *

"Eren, today your father will be out at work, so why don't you and Mikasa go out and play in the field today? I'll pack some lunch for the 2 of you so you two go have fun, ok?" His mother said.

"Ok!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

She sat there eating her food quickly. He was right, the toast really was delicious.

"Come on, Mikasa! Let's go to the field, ok?" Nodding, she got up silently and bowed.

"Thank you for the food. It was amazing."

"Oh, no problem. Thank you for enjoying it, Mikasa." She bowed once more and left the table with no trace of emotion.

And Right before they left, Mikasa made sure to tighten her scarf a little more.

* * *

It was a beautiful clear sky, the light blue calming everybody's souls. The Sun shined, the birds chirped, and the flowers bloomed. In Other words, perfect.

"AAhhhhhhhh! It's perfect weather!" He gleefully screamed into the wind and lay down, closing his eyes, and letting the sun warm his face.

She squatted down next to him her face solemn once again. Watching him, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked, his eyes closed, a large smile, and the wind ruffling his hair. He looked so serene... so calm, like he had no care in the world.

She wished that she could be like that again. Maybe she would, one day.

He lazily opened one eye and peered up at her.

"Ehhh? How are you wearing that scarf?! It's so hot.." She just shrugged and looked away, concealing her light blush, a small almost unnoticeable shade of pink.

"Hey Mikasa? Want to play tag?"

_Tag..?_

_"_What's that?" She asked, tilting her head. He laughed and got up to his feet.

"It's a fun game. I play it with Armin all the time. Ok, so You're it, ok? And when you're it you try and tag me to make me it. And I try to run away from you so I don't be it. Think you've got it?" She slowly nodded.

He nodded and quickly sprinted away gleefully, "Your'e It! Come and Get me!"

She watched him run farther and farther away from her. Sighing she went after him. Was this really supposed to be fun?

It didn't take either of them that long to find out that Mikasa was much faster than him. In no time at all, Mikasa had already touched his sleeve, declaring him "It."

"Aww Dang it, you caught me!"

He groaned but by the time he had even uttered a single word, she was already long gone, dashing away from him, leaving an imaginary trail of dust behind her.

It was a long chase. Mikasa seemingly never getting worn out from running away, and Eren gasping for breath far behind her. Finally, out of sympathy, and because she was getting tired of this game, she slowed down a considerable amount to let him catch up to her. And in no time she heard his breath grow louder and louder behind her. Then an unspeakable pain around her neck.

He was pulling her scarf to prove that he had been victorious in catching up to her, while in the process accidentally choking her. She coughed violently, her face turning a dangerous red, while her hands helplessly grasped her neck.

Realizing his mistake, Eren frantically dropped the scarf and rushed over to her.

"Mikasa? Mikasa?!" He shouted desperately.

But she was already fine, physically at least. Her face was still red but she was functioning.

But something was missing. The scarf. She felt for it to realize that it was gone, her neck feeling empty and desolate. Immediately, she felt a wave of emptiness like no other rush over her.

She was such an idiot, to think that she actually belonged in this family. This wasn't her family,she hardly knew these people, yet she was expected to think of them as family after just a day? How Idiotic. If this so called family that she had gained was torn apart so easily from just a simple piece of fabric, what did that say about it?

She missed them. Her mom and dad, her room with her dolls, everything. How did she think that this would ever replace that?

But she still felt some hope. That scarf was all she had left now. All she had to cling on to. It was all she had to prove that she was worth anything in this world, that she wasn't worthless. She needed it.

She Crawled over to it, her vision blinded with tears. Her whole body was trembling as she shakily lifted it up and tried to tie it around her. She couldn't. She was so shaken her brain was telling her to do one thing, her body was doing another. Everytime she tried to pick it up and wrap it around her she dropped it.

Hopelessly, she just gave up. She didn't care anymore about who was watching her or not. She was just so overridden with grief she couldn't stand it. She bawled, her cries deafening. She couldn't take it anymore! Why her? Why was all of this happening to her?! It- It-

She stopped mid-cry as she felt the familiar feel of fabric around her neck. Eren was tying it back on. His fingers warmth surged through her body. Her arms dropped and she closed her eyes. His fingers lingered on her shoulder before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I shouldn't have- I didn't realize what you were feeling, what you were going through. I feel so stupid, so useless. I apologize."

_Was he ever this serious before? _

And in that moment, as she felt that familiar silk again, everything changed. She realized something: She wasn't alone. This whole time, she thought that these people and her were living in completely different worlds. She thought she would never fit in with them, they were just too far away for her to reach. But this made her realize she was horribly wrong. They cared for her. They were willing to take care of her and love her. She wasn't alone.

How could she have just realized that?

She got to her feet slowly and turned to look at him. He looked miserable, furious with himself. She shook her head to herself. He shouldn't be apologizing. She should be the one apologizing.

Mustering up her courage, she whispered,

"Thank you." He looked at her, confused.

"What...do you mean?"

"Ah...It's nothing."

_I won't tell him. This is something that I'll keep to myself. _

She took several steps forward and suddenly held him. Her arms wrapped around his back and her head lay on his chest.

"Thank you...Thank you..."

_Thank you, Eren. _

And, as she pulled away, her face broke into a grin and she said:

"Tag."

* * *

Welllll...O_O I stayed up till 1 am writing this so you BETTER ENJOY IT ! ok just kidding. but seriously tell me what you think! i want to know how i can improve my writing and if i am improving at all. Pleaseeee Rate & Review!Thankies! 3 ~~ MimiBlue


End file.
